


Our Little Secret

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Butt Plugs, D/s themes, In Public, Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Ronsey, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Many terrible things have been said about the bathrooms in Nino’s. The reality didn’t entirely live up to the hype, but you wouldn’t want to stay long enough to really draw comparisons. Every first Tuesday of the month smelled the safest because kids ate free, turning the Aglionby hangout-hangover cesspit into a family friendly establishment. Tonight, the tea tasted extra delicious, the pizzas extremely fresh and, good God, Ronan’s face looked utterly delectable in the bathroom mirror.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> A little sex trope prompt from one my TRC after dark blog. The request was for Ronsey in front of a bathroom mirror, which is really damn pretty, imo. This thing just practically wrote itself. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, I can be found at my [TRC blog](http://oldkingyounggod.tumblr.com) or my [spicy TRC blog](http://athoughtfulking.tumblr.com). Feel free to come say hello or make a request, if you like.

Many terrible things have been said about the bathrooms in Nino’s. The reality didn’t entirely live up to the hype, but you wouldn’t want to stay long enough to really draw comparisons. Every first Tuesday of the month smelled the safest because kids ate free, turning the Aglionby hangout-hangover cesspit into a family friendly establishment. Tonight, the tea tasted extra delicious, the pizzas extremely fresh and, good God, Ronan’s face looked utterly delectable in the bathroom mirror. 

“Gans’, fuck, hurry _up_ ,” Lynch grumbled, gripping the edge of the sink, jeans peeled halfway down his thighs. 

“Patience is a virtue,” Gansey reminded him, paying more attention to the hunger in Ronan’s reflection than his needy demands. 

Ronan pushed his ass against Gansey’s hips. “I only have virtue when I go to fucking church.”

“Maybe not even then. Hold _still_.” He punctuated the command with a heavy smack to pale skin that left a pink mark and dragged a groan out of Ronan. 

Both of them looked to the deadbolt on the door, heard the din of customers on the other side of it, each of them waging their silent bets on how soon before someone started pounding to be let in. Gansey’s window of opportunity was small. He pushed one of Ronan’s ankles out with his foot, pressing his knee up teasingly just behind Ronan’s balls for emphasis. The next curse that came out of Ronan’s mouth was far less precise, and his face was stained red. 

“Be good, and you’ll get to enjoy this for the rest of the evening,” Gansey reminded him. 

With Ronan’s stance open and just the way Gansey wanted, he dipped his hand into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the plug he’d brought. He felt a thrill go down his spine; he’d _never_ done anything like this, not in a public place anyway. The amount of risk made climbing steep rock formations and spelunking in caves pale in comparison. To have such a fierce, magical creature like Ronan Lynch pliant and panting, reflected in a badly lit bathroom’s mirror was a rush like no other. Ronan looked _aware_ of every move Gansey made, the press of his chinos against bare skin, his capable hands, the sound of the oil in the bottle, the smell of mint. 

“It had to be fuckin’ mint.” 

“Can you think of any other way to be reminded who’s done this to you?” Gansey preened, slick fingers teasing at Ronan until he whined.

“You’re about to— yeah, _that_.” ‘That’ referred to the way the plug opened Ronan up, the way Gansey twisted and pulled and pushed, seating it in him and stroking the head of it proudly. “I’m not gonna fuckin’ forget. God.” 

“You’d best not.” 

Gansey tugged the black jeans up, reached around him to fasten them tidily, not so discreetly pressing Ronan into the edge of the sink with his hips. The plug did it’s work inside him, pressure against Ronan’s trapped cock. His expression in the mirror was one Gansey wanted burned behind his eyes forever. On those nights when he couldn’t sleep, he wanted to remember the way Ronan’s jaw hung slack, lips wet, eyes blown wide and dark. They heard voices in the hallway and Gansey’s rocking became more urgent, grinding. He pushed two fingers into Ronan’s mouth, feeling him latch on and suck them earnestly, reverently. The door rattled, fighting the bolt, and someone indelicately said, ‘what the hell?’. Gansey could feel more than hear Ronan mewling around the way the pads of his fingers stroked the back of his tongue. A little bit more, and Ronan shuddered violently, Gansey watching every moment in the mirror greedily, wondering if Ronan had come from the inside or spilled inside his pants. He’d find out later, but he’d accomplished what he’d wanted…for now. 

Gansey released Ronan, left him clawing to get his footing, and leaned in just as someone tried the door again. “Go back to the table and wait for me, Lynch. I’ll be along shortly.”

“Gans’…”

“Now.”

Helplessly, Ronan managed to let go and undo the lock on the door, letting himself out. Whoever had been on the other side was miraculously gone, probably gone to ask management for keys. Gansey quickly washed his hands, admiring his own flushed and eager face. Ronan made him feel alive, made him feel good. He was excited to return the favor.


End file.
